I'll be there for you
by Last Munichorn
Summary: Just read it. Camteen in the end


**Just one thing to say for this. This shows Foreman as the bad guy, so if you like him, stop reading RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

When Cameron walked to the locker room she saw Thirteen sitting in the differential room all on her own, looking at the table and seeming extremely deep in thoughts and just as the blonde thought about entering, she saw Foreman walking up to her from the other end of the floor.

_Okay, he will take care of her. Even if I still don't understand why the hell she would pick _him _to open up and have a relaionship with. I mean it's Foreman. He's an ass. Always has been. _

Ever since her break up with Chase she found herself thinking more and more about the beautiful brunette but when she was about to act on it, the younger doctor was already involved with Foreman.

_I should just change my clothes and get the hell out of here,_ she thought to herself, entering the locker room at the end of the floor.

* * *

"Look Eric, I just can't do this anymore!"

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore? You want to fuck girls again, right? I'm just too much of a man for you. You think you can just leave me like that?"

With every sentence he took a step closer to her and she took a step back.

"Eric, it just doesn't work and you know that. You don't even love me, you just wanted me to open and be the hero that got Thirteen to bring down her walls."

She saw his eyes getting angrier every second and somehow she new this would not end good. Still he was walking up to her, slowly, while she tried to back off. He didn't say a word and that made Remy's fear grow even more.

"You're just pissed because I ended it and you're getting dumped."

She just needed to say these things. She knew they would made him even more angry but she also knew they were true. Suddenly she felt her back hit the wall and knew she was trapped. He still didn't say a word.

"Eric? Just say something," she pleaded, her whole body already shaking at the look she saw on his face. A slight smirk was on his face and his eyes were not just angry anymore. There was something else in them, she just couldn't figure out what.

"You want me to say something? Well, you will fucking love me, I will make you love me, again and again and again."

With that he kissed her with all his force. Their was no love in it, just anger. He pushed her against the wall and ripped her blouse open.

_Lust, that's what I saw in his eyes…pure lust._

He still continued kissing her, just to shut her up. But when he stopped to rip open her jeans she screamed at him.

"Eric!" That was all she could say and his mouth was on her again. She desperatly tried to push him away without any succes.

When Cameron walked out of the locker room she heard Thirteen shouting his name. _Oh come on, do they have to have sex in the office now? That's just great there are glass walls, they will definitelly see me. And then they will accuse me of spying because normally my shift would have ended like two hours ago, I just didn't want to go home._

Cameron was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard more screaming.

"Eric, please, let's talk about this. Don't do this to me. ERIC!! NO!"

The blonde noticed the fear in Thirteen's voice and got curious and kind of scared what might happen to the younger doctor in there. She ran over to the diagnostic office and what she saw there made her more angry than anything ever did.

"Stop it, no one will here you, Remy," she heard Foreman say. That was her time to get in there and so she did. She opened the glass door loudly and looked at the man pushing Remy still against a wall in the back of the office. Tears were all over Remy's face.

"You thought wrong. You should go now Foreman." He still wasn't moving an inch, still holding Remy. The brunette seemed far off. Like there was a world where she could pretend that those things aren't just happening to her.

"Cameron, just go, this is none of your fucking business." With every second that he didn't step away from Remy, the blonde got more and more angry.

"Step away from her Foreman!"

"Or what?" He was smirking at her.

"Or security will be here in less than 2 minutes. Leave! NOW!" She said, her cell phone in hand, ready to call security.

He backed off of the tall woman and went to the door were Cameron was standing. Then he turned around again and looked at Remy. "This is so not over, honey!"

"Oh yes it is Foreman, believe me," Cameron said, getting his attention again and glaring at him. With that he walked past her and left.

While they were talking, Remy sank down the wall, staring off into space, tears still running down her face like waterfalls.

When Foreman was out of the room Cameron looked over to Thirteen and felt her heart break at the sight in front of her. The brunette sat there, the blouse ripped open, the button of her jeans open, her arms around her legs curled into a little ball, head on knees and shaking like she sat in a freezer. Without thinking of it she rushed over to her and sank to her knees in front of her.

She reached out and touched her shoulder but felt the brunette wincing at her contact. She took back her hand immediately and a single tear left her eyes, seeing Remy that way.

"Remy?" With a soft tone she tried to bring the younger doctor to look at her.

"Don't…" Cameron had no succes. She still had her face hiding in the little ball she created, shielding herself from the rest of the world.

Allison knew she needed to do something. Slowly she got nearer and leaned into her private space and caressed her arms. Again the brunette in front of her flinched but this time she said nothing. Cameron took that as her chance and tried to break the little ball. She was really careful and wanted to make sure that Remy would know, she didin't want to hurt her in any way.

"W-Why d-do you do that?" _God, she's barely even able to speak. He will pay for this, he definitelly will, _Cameron thought to herself, finally realising she did not answer the younger woman's question.

"Because I care about you, Remy, that's why."

Eventually the brunette looked up at her and again she felt her heart ache because of the sight. Tears were all over Remy's face, never stopping to fall down. She sat down next to her, leaning against the wall, never breaking eye contact.

"But…w-why?"

"I just can't help it. I do."

Remy suddenly seemed more comfortable and leaned into the blonde's body and in not time Cameron snaked her arms around her, holding her tight.

"It's gonna be okay, everything's going to be okay. We'll make it through this."

Looking up at the blonde and into her beautiful green eyes that somehow gave her hope. But she still didn't understand any of this.

"How?"

"I'll be there for you, we will make it through this together. I will take care of you, no matter what."

"I don't understand this. Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I need to. I need to be sure you're okay."

"Why?" _God, she will never stop asking questions, I might as well just spill it._

"Because… because I'm in love with you, Remy!"

Confusion was all over Remy's face but she knew one reason that she broke up with Eric was her crush on the blonde. That was a big reason for their relationship not to work.

She didn't say anything back, she just stared at her and Cameron got afraid more and more by every second that went by when she suddenly felt her lips on hers. It was a short kiss but still soft and emotional. After they broke apart Remy looked her in the eyes and after that cuddled into her again, the blonde doctor tightly holding her in her arms.

"I'll be there for you!"

The End

**That's it. I hope you liked my story. Well, title it because of one of my favorite songs "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi**


End file.
